


one angel coming right up!

by crumblyoaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Crack, Fluff, Haunted Houses, I guess????, M/M, Teen Romance, dh is dumb Dumb in this one for a change, donghyuck is satan's incarnate, halloween in december????, ish..., jaemin is called several archangels before rj finds out his name, renjun is deathly afraid of the paranormal, volunteer!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblyoaf/pseuds/crumblyoaf
Summary: Renjun believes in ghosts, round Earth (to Donghyuck's utter disbelief), and second chances (tohisutter disbelief).On a summer night in the month of July, he chances upon an archangel with stellar skies for eyes and a beaming smile, whose offer of warm hands and comforting presence aids Renjun in more ways than one.





	one angel coming right up!

Renjun is a believer in second chances, which more oftentimes bites him in the ass than benefits him.

 

Case one; the day he unassumingly offered his friendship and guidance to Lee Donghyuck in third grade when the younger was struggling to open a paint tube. Meaning, he had inadvertently given his sanity away in lieu of befriending the Satan incarnate in the form of a sunkissed teenage boy with ironically, the voice of an angel. Meaning, he had given Lee Donghyuck a million and one ‘second’ chances to redeem himself and remind Renjun why he should still remain friends with him. But alas, Lee Donghyuck is nothing but a greedy, draining, two-faced, son of a-

  
  


“ _ Huang Renjun!” _

  
  


Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

  
  


Donghyuck, in all his demonic glory, stands in front of him, oversized t-shirt (that Renjun is  _ sure  _ doesn’t belong to him) blowing in the summer breeze, and waving a rectangular piece of card in front of his face. All with that stupid, blinding smile stitched onto his lips.

  
  


“Are you ready to face the  _ lil’ ghosties  _ in the  _ big, scary, haunted house, Renjunnie?”  _

  
  


If the weird, squiggly line inflection that Chenle, his little cousin, uses unironically in his texts, was tangible and audible, Renjun is damn sure it existed at several points in that one sentence.

  
  


“Give it to me, asshole,”

  
  


Donghyuck pouts, and Renjun asks himself why God made him Soft And Vulnerable to all things cute and harmful for his mental wellbeing.

  
  


“Naw, don’t be such a Debbie Downer Injun-ah! Maybe you’ll finally conquer your fear of the unreal,” the tanned boy shrugs and Renjun wants to strangle him. But Mark, no matter how much he loves Renjun, would never forgive him for it. What a bummer.

  
  


“When I come out of there, scathed and bawling my eyes out, soul leaving my physical being and preparing itself to haunt you for the rest of your life, you will regret this with every cell in your brain- oh wait! There’s none in there!” Renjun makes an effort to look scandalised as he points to Donghyuck’s mop of caramel-brown hair and the younger glowers at him.

  
  


Renjun: 1, Demon: 0

  
  


“Just get in there Huang. God, I swear I won the bet but why does it feel like I lost,” Donghyuck murmurs to himself and Renjun lets himself have his last laugh before he ultimately loses his voice, and maybe a few other things.

  
  


But wait! Here’s the context.

  
  


The aforementioned Mark Lee, has had a Fat Crush on Donghyuck for what seems like eternity. This is fact. And boy, has Donghyuck known, because he’s known Mark for an eternity  _ and a half _ and would’ve had to been blind to not realise. However, Lee Donghyuck had wanted the elder to confess first, in order to save his pride (and feelings) from getting torn to bits, say his assumptions about their relationship and the elder’s feelings were wrong. However, Mark had had his sexual awakening (watching I Am Four, or some other dumb movie adaptation of a young adult dystopian novel starring some dumb white teenagers, Renjun bets) quite a while after Donghyuck, leading to him coming out as bi. All cool of course, took the guy some guts to finally accept himself for who he was and both Renjun and Donghyuck were happy that the boy had let go of a burden he’d been harbouring for a while now. But get this, if eternity was however long Mark had liked Donghyuck, his coming out had been maybe the quarter mark, or even fifth of the way through his journey to self-discovery. So in terms of eternity in a quantitative matter, it took another three quarters of eternity for Mark to grow some guts and tell Donghyuck that he would like to kiss him and hold his hand and gaze at the stars with him and do all sorts of non-platonic things with him. Renjun prided himself on his quick mental maths, yet this didn’t distract from the fact that him, being the foolish, naive boy he was, made a bet with Donghyuck.

 

Of  _ all people _ , Lee Donghyuck (whose name uttered in such a matter should be an ample explanation), that it would be three months after Mark’s coming out, when he would ask Donghyuck out. Foolish of him to one, put that much faith in  _ Mark Lee _ , the boy who microwaved a spoon with his ice-cream that one time in freshman year and Renjun and his parents living two doors down had to call the fire department at one in the morning. And two, bet against someone who has known Mark Lee for said  _ eternity and a half _ , and knew for sure, that it would take the Canadian more than a measly three months, to get his act together and confess. 

 

But did Renjun take that into consideration before placing his bet? No, in typical Renjun fashion with his rash, impulsive decisions and stubbornness that could rival a mule and Park Jisung combined. 

 

They bet with the typical ‘I’ll do anything you want me to’ and of course, Donghyuck being Lucifer himself, decides to bank on Renjun’s intense fear of ghosts and anything decidedly unhuman. Fast forward to four months after the Coming Out, where Donghyuck is happily dating his childhood best friend, they’re both at Wonderland in the humidity of July, a wrinkled ticket in Renjun’s hand as he makes his way towards the Haunted House, its grey, looming silhouette casting more than just a shadow on the concrete, but on Renjun’s frail heart as he continues to make hesitant steps towards it.

 

It has the features of every quintessential abandoned house in all of the horror movies Renjun has seen in his spare time- a hobby with scarring emotional impacts- and he is on the verge of wetting his pants as an eighteen-year-old.

  
  


He shuffles into the line for the attraction, sneakers scuffing as he walks, ignoring Donghyuck’s smug smirk in his peripheral vision. Several workers loiter around the amusement park, to give a helping hand to lost tourists or to supervise their assigned attraction and/or ride. So when Renjun spots one of them standing beside the rope separating the line and the walkway, he tries to conceal his fear by keeping himself tight-lipped yet casual, his limbs losing the high-strung tension and hanging limply by his sides. He tries to also act as if he’s perfectly okay with going in by himself, while the line is filled with couples, girls and guys alike, for some reason excited to grip onto each other in the dark as actors dressed in costumes scare the living daylights out of them. Must be a side-effect of being in love, he guesses.

  
  


“Hi, can I see your ticket please?”

  
  


A husky voice interrupts Renjun’s pretending act and he scrambles to unfurl the almost-destroyed paper ticket in his fist.

  
  


“Sorry, here it is,” He hands the worker the now indistinguishable piece of paper, avoiding eye contact as the worker ponders for a moment and chuckles, a low tone bubbling from his body. 

  
  


For what Renjun can gauge without looking him in the eye, the guy’s got a nice voice.

  
  


“You nervous, or do you tend to scrunch up all your tickets like this?” Renjun makes the conscious effort to look the person in the eye, because it’s polite when someone is talking to you to make eye contact- Sweet Mother of God, he’s beautiful.

  
  


Chocolate-coloured hair swept up from his clear, acne-free forehead, which glows with some otherworldly highlight, dark brows and deep, hazel irises that glitter like stars, defined bone structure, sharp nose, plush pink lips- maybe this isn’t the line for the Haunted House but to Heaven instead.

  
  


“Hey man, you okay?”

  
  


“Y-yes, sorry, I’m dead scared, if you couldn’t tell already,” Renjun sputters like an idiot who spent too long admiring the features of the East Asian Archangel Raphael instead of answering the question.

  
  


The guy just laughs again, a little more rumbly this time and just when he couldn’t get more perfect, smiles at Renjun with a set of straight pearly whites.

  
  


“I mean personally? I think humans are the scariest creatures, but if you’re this afraid, why did you pay an exorbitant amount of money for a ticket?”

  
  


Cutie is rational  _ and  _ woke. Huang Renjun is in love.

  
  


“I lost a bet, but my friend paid for it so I guess it’s his loss, but mine for the most part.” Renjun still refuses to look at Donghyuck, who’s currently cooing over the plushies up for prizes at the balloon popping game stall. 

 

“And I’m right to assume you believe in the paranormal? And are scared of all things non-human?” the Korean Archangel Gabriel asks and Renjun would be sinning if he lied.

  
  


“Yes and yes, but maybe if I’m scared out of my wits when, or if I get out of the house, my friend will feel sorry for me and regret every misdemeanour he’s ever committed towards me and treat me to like, ice-cream,” he ends lamely and another laugh spills from the boy’s mouth like honey.

  
  


“Well, if you’re really that frightened, I can ask my supervisor if I can go in with you? You know, customer safety and what not,” Teenage Raziel has the audacity to  _ wink  _ at him and maybe this is the right time to wet himself.

  
  


“Oh gosh, you really don’t have to, like I’m deadass scared of everything so maybe this is a good experience for me to you know,  _ tackle  _ my fears, but I know I’m going to black out the moment I step in, but no pain no gain am I right? Right? Wow, but that’s really kind of you, but you really don’t need to-”

  
  


“Already texted her,” 

  
  


Maybe the more fitting name is the Asian Archangel Barachiel, because Renjun is sure that this man is his guardian angel as he slips under the rope and pops up beside him like Christmas came in July and Santa finally gave him the cute boyfriend he’s been asking for since he was thirteen.

  
  


“Don’t you have to, work? What if you get in trouble anyway? What if-”

  
  


“Hush, my dude, we’re going to get through this together. And I’m only a volunteer, I don’t actually work here,” 

  
  


Renjun rethinks the holy nicknames, because who on Earth voluntarily  _ volunteers  _ to help out at a haunted house?

  
  


“Hey man, I don’t get a kick out of seeing people piss themselves out of pure fear and bawling their eyes out. There’s a face painting stall they run here but if I’m volunteering, I can’t stay and paint little butterflies and tigers onto children’s faces for the whole time, so my shift right now is here.”

  
  


And of course he facepaints little kids’ faces, delighted by the squeals they have when their tiny faces are adorned with animals, flowers, their favourite superhero- Good Lord, he’s really out for Renjun’s heart.

  
  


“That’s... really sweet, do you like kids? Have any siblings of your own?” Renjun can’t help but think of Chenle, his cousin who he cherishes like a younger sibling and how he loves him a lot, but not enough for his eyes to reflect the same adoration present in the other male’s gaze.

  
  


“I’m an only child, but I love kids. They’re so cute and sweet, innocent and hopeful despite the unforgiving nature of the world and- wow sorry, I just love the little ones,” he lets out a long breath and nobody Renjun’s ever met has ever been so clearly enamoured and passionate- Is it too quick to say that he’d be a great father?

  
  


“No, don’t apologise! It’s really cute that you have so much love for them, I could probably do better about my own younger cousin,” Renjun rubs the nape of his neck sheepishly, thinking about how he almost gave Chenle an uppercut for breathing the other day.

  
  


“They’re little pricks sometimes, I get it so you’re not a terrible person! Probably a little cynical, mean, and hostile but that’s okay, nobody’s perfect,” 

  
  


_ ‘You’re perfect, so so perfect,’  _ Renjun bemoans to himself as the taller male (another checkbox for cute boyfriend ticked) sends him another wink.

  
  


“It’s scary how spot on you are, do you read other customers like open books?”

  
  


“Only the cute ones,”

  
  


_ ‘Please have mercy on my soul,’  _  Renjun prays quietly to every deity who’s listening.

  
  


“Wow- that’s nice of you to say,” he murmurs the last part and hope his blooming cheeks are concealed by the blanket of night.

  
  


“People don’t tell you you’re cute on the daily? A sin if I’ve ever heard one,” 

  
  


Renjun: -350, Angel: 500

  
  


The line has gotten considerably shorter by the time Renjun too embarrassed to offer a reply to the taller male’s sugar-coated melted chocolate covered marshmallow fluff filled meringue of a compliment and now the sweat starts kicking in.

  
  


“Hey, are you alright?” 

  
  


“Yeah, I’m g-good I think-”

  
  


“Do you mind giving me your hand?”

  
  


Renjun offers his sweaty palm too easily and the star-eyed male slips his hand in and gives him that kilowatt smile with that gleaming set of teeth.

  
  


“The kids find it calming when I do this,”

  
  


Renjun’s going to pass out.

  
  


Slowly but surely, the couple before them get their tickets taken and scurry off into the overwhelming darkness, leaving him and the angel in front of some buff high schooler who’s chewing gum yet his jaw set so hard, it looks like it could break concrete.

  
  


“Tickets please-  Jaemin what are you doing here?” the worker recognises Jaemin ( _ now _ Renjun can put a name to the Angel) and catches the sight of their interlocked hands, sly smile creeping onto his face.

  
  


“So  _ this  _ is what you needed to text Seulgi about, hmm  _ I see _ ,” the underlying tone is not hidden to Renjun, who wants more than anything to dig himself a grave right then and there. His tombstone would be a nice addition to the decorations adorning the house.

  
  


“Shut up Jeno, he’s really afraid, and being the kind, caring person I am, I offered to-”

  
  


“Yeah  _ yeah _ , whatever Jaem’, just make sure you get back to work after your little,” Jeno indicates to their still intertwined hands with his index finger and smiles at them, eyes curving into crescents and Renjun finds it hard to believe he looked like ate death for breakfast two seconds ago.

  
  


“ _ Date.  _ But off you go! See you two lovebirds in approximately twenty-five minutes!”

  
  


They get unceremoniously pushed into the Overwhelming Darkness and Renjun finds himself gripping Jaemin’s hand tighter, body moving on its own accord to attach itself to the taller, warmer male as they make their way into the first room.

  
  


“Just letting you know, I’ve never been inside, so it’s going to be a new experience for both me and you!”

  
  


The optimism leaking from his voice is both fascinating and frustrating as Renjun squeezes his eyes shut and lets Jaemin walk the both of them throughout the room.

  
  


“Um, buddy you’ve gotta open your eyes for both of us to keep moving,” Jaemin whispers and Renjun shudders involuntarily as the brunet’s breath tickles the shell of his ear.

  
  


“Right, sorry,” He lets one eye open and all he can see are cotton spider webs and splashes of paint reading ‘YOU’RE NEXT’ in drippy handwriting.

  
  


“This looks like a trashy high school Halloween party, not a haunted house,” Renjun inwardly scoffs at the cheap decorations and almost has the guts to open his second eye before something furry slides by his ankle.

  
  


“GOOD GOD-”

  
  


“Aw Bongsik! Didn’t Jeno tell you not to come in here? Look, you scared the poor guy to bits! Oh! How rude of me, what’s your name by the way, cute stranger?” Jaemin says all of this whilst petting the unfazed cat, who’s purring at his touch while Renjun has leaped three metres backwards, his heart beating four hundred miles per hour, and maybe his underwear not quite in the same state as when he first entered.

  
  


“It’s uh, Renjun,” he heaves out and Jaemin smiles, giving the cat another pet before brushing the dust off his knees and grabbing Renjun’s wrist lightly to put his hand back in his grip.

  
  


“Cute name too,”

  
  


“Thanks, I got it for my birthday,” 

  
  


“And cute stranger is funny too!”

  
  


They progress through the next room, the only jumpscare being the cat really, and the pathetic plastic hand that didn’t catch Jaemin’s ankle in time, leaving it sticking out of the wall after they had well passed it.

  
  


The next room is almost the same as the other, minus the cat, and they breeze through it, dodging some hanging wigs and hairy things in general, supposedly mimicking the Grudge? The Ring? Renjun doesn’t know but what he does know, is that the wiry bits of hair and plastic are irritating his sinuses.

  
  


“So, do you mind me asking what the bet was?” Jaemin’s still got his hand curled around Renjun’s tightly and Renjun doesn’t like fantasising about the unattainable, but damn, their hands really do fit like two jigsaw puzzle pieces.

  
  


“Well my friend and his boyfriend have been childhood friends for forever, well since the boyfriend moved from Canada, anyways, I bet that the boyfriend, or not boyfriend at the time, would confess his feelings for my friend three months after he had come out, which the both of us  _ been knew _ since  _ forever _ , the feelings, not the coming out, but the coming out too? Kind of? Anyways, of course my friend, knowing his soon-to-be-boyfriend since they were children, and me, being the fool I am and putting too much faith in the soon-to-be-boyfriend, grossly underestimated how long he would take to put his big boy pants on and confess, so here I am.” Renjun finishes with a deep inhale and looks up at Jaemin to realise the taller had been looking at his lips before he quickly directs his gaze to him.

  
  


“Wow, that sounds oddly wild,” the brunet is completely indifferent to noticing that Renjun noticed that he was looking at his lips while he was passionately recounting the origin of the bet and wow, he has never encountered such Big Dick Energy before.

  
  


“It’s a cute story though! And I mean, I got to meet you because you lost the bet right? Always look for the silver lining Renjunnie!” 

  
  


And in one fell swoop, Renjun is down.

 

Renjun: K.O, Angel: Swooping Win

 

He’s completely undaunted by any of the other attempts at jumpscares, as things are terribly off time, either sticking out too early or too late, the lack of actors, apart from the one whose snore scared Renjun more than his feeble effort of a zombie costume and didn’t even get up in time to walk towards them before they strolled out of the room. And the shitty designs of each room, props falling apart, looking more like Donghyuck’s house after his siblings have terrorised it than a haunted house. Though the two maybe synonymous, Renjun still thinks it's doing a shitty job of immersing him as all decent haunted houses should.

  
  


“I’m not a believer of the non-human and paranormal, but this is truly, a terrible attempt at a haunted house,” Jaemin remarks as they make it through the fourth and second-last room of the entire attraction.

  
  


“I was expecting to be crying by this point but I’m more dispirited at the pitiful decorations,” Renjun comments back and honestly, the dim lights are making him sleepy as he brings his right hand up to cover his mouth as he yawns, only to realise that the deadweight of his hand is not fatigue-induced, but indeed Jaemin’s left hand. Renjun drops his right hand immediately, definitely sure that the dim lights are masking his furious blush right now.

  
  


“I don’t mind feeling your hot breath on my hand, but if you aren’t into that, that’s fine,” Jaemin comments offhandedly as if Renjun  _ wouldn’t  _ hear him.

  
  


“ _ Jaemin! _ ” he fights the urge to hit the taller on the arm, refraining himself because their friendship (or whatever you call people who openly flirt with you and call you cute and hold your sweaty hand despite only knowing each other for fifty minutes) is still fresh and not close enough for Renjun to abuse him playfully.

  
  


“Kidding! Only half though, I prefer steamy air on my toes but-”

  
  


“You are so foul,”

  
  


“I’m like, the only thing keeping you on your toes, haha get it  _ toes _ \- anyway, yeah I’m the only thing that’s keeping you from falling asleep since this house is such a shitshow,”

  
  


“Valiant attempt, young soldier,” Renjun rolls his eyes and Jaemin only laughs, throwing his head back this time and Renjun soaks in the image, for safekeeping when they ultimately have to part ways, Jaemin letting go of his hand and waving goodbye as he goes off and plays with the little kids that he adores with all of his heart while Renjun’s heart stays tender and bruised, the remnants of their night in the line and in the house only a fleeting memory of their short but sweet time together, the only connection they’ll ever weave together as their hands interlocked for those sweet twenty five minutes-

  
  


“Renjun look out!”

  
  


Something covered in white drapes charges towards him and he doesn’t even have time a second to react before he pulled to the right, head knocking into the hard chest of none other than Jaemin.

  
  


“Hey Renjun, you okay?” 

  
  


Renjun’s sure his heart stopped beating for a good three seconds but he stays silent, preferring to be cradled in Jaemin’s arms and nuzzled into his chest than give him an answer.

  
  


“Renjun, you could’ve just told me you wanted to cuddle,”

  
  


Renjun pinks violently.

  
  
  


Clearing his throat, he attempts to yank his arms out but Jaemin’s hold is tight, arms secured around him like a metal cage, except more romantic and less imprisonment.

  
  


“Hey, can you guys like, take your spooning outside? The next couple are coming in,” the ghost yells from down the room and Renjun scowls, still angry that the actor had actually done their job and scared him but more so because their moment was interrupted.

  
  


Jaemin lets go reluctantly, but keeps Renjun’s hand, still sweaty as ever, in his own, as they hear the bustle and music coming from the door and the light that seeps from under it.

  
  


Another hand attempts to grab at Jaemin’s ankle but it ultimately fails, as expected and the two of them exit the house.

  
  


“Well,” Renjun begins.

  
  


“That was nice, wasn’t it?” Jaemin finishes, staring at Renjun with those constellation-coloured eyes and he feels like falling straight into them.

  
  


“It was,” he replies softly, overwhelmed by how intensely Jaemin is looking at him, as if he would maybe die if he takes his eyes off him. It’s strangely hypnotising.

  
  


“Injunnie! How was it- oh,  _ hello handsome _ ,” Donghyuck sashays towards them, only to rake his eyes up and down Jaemin like a piece of steak and Renjun pinches him in the arm. Hard.

  
  


“You’re not single anymore, dickhead!” Renjun shoots daggers at Donghyuck, who has the audacity to look attacked as if he didn’t just give Jaemin the bedroom look a millisecond ago.

  
  


“Okay, okay who got your panties in a twist! I didn’t say I was gonna dump Mark right here right now, Injun  _ who _ do you take me for. The guy, who is clearly holding your hand, is handsome! I didn’t know I had to be  _ blind _ now that I’m dating someone,  _ goodness _ ,” Donghyuck rambles and Renjun, does admittedly feel a bit stupid now, for overreacting and pinching Donghyuck (he knows how much they hurt).

  
  


Jaemin who has been watching on, clearly amused, turns to Renjun. 

  
  


“So  _ this  _ is the friend, I’m assuming?” he asks with a raised brow, and it really  _ isn’t  _ that deep but Renjun catches onto the glint in the taller male’s glimmering eye and nods.

  
  


“Yup, this is  _ him, _ ” he gestures vaguely at Donghyuck, who is clearly confused as he watches them share looks and varying degrees of eyebrow lifts.

  
  


“Were you guys talking trash in there or something? What about me huh?! What did Renjun tell you, whatever it is, it ain’t true! Fake news!” 

  
  


Renjun bites his lip to suppress his laughter as Jaemin does the same, using his free hand that isn’t holding Renjun to cover his mouth.

  
  


“Ah I see- well it was nice meeting you too, but I unfortunately have to get back to my job, before my supervisor takes my kids away from me,” Jaemin says forlornly and Renjun nods sympathetically, relishing in Donghyuck’s wide eyes and unhinged jaw.

  
  


“It must be so difficult, looking after all twenty-one of them, they really don’t understand the stress you go through trying to support them all,” 

  
  


“It’s unbearable, like I had to go into this haunted house today with a boy so cute, I couldn’t stop holding his hand all night. Terrible for my heart, I’m telling you!” 

  
  


Now that one makes Renjun freeze and bloom poppy-red all over.

  
  


“W-wow really? That must really, uh suck,”

  
  


“That’s one way to put it, and I didn’t even get his number, truly a loss for the Gays,”

  
  


Renjun chokes on his own spit.

  
  


“Well maybe, he’ll slip you his number before you know it, look for the silver lining, right?”

  
  


He scrambles to find a pen in his pocket.

  
  


“Are you guys,  _ roleplaying  _ or something?! Is there something I’m missing here?”

  
  


Renjun duly ignores Donghyuck.

  
  


“Well, I’ll be waiting for that silver lining to show up-”

  
  


“Just give me your hand, fool,”

  
  


Renjun finally lets go of Jaemin’s hand in favour of scribbling down his number with a love heart at the end in black pen.

  
  


“I’ll be waiting,” Renjun smiles shyly, fully aware that his cheeks resemble the shade of roses but if anything, Jaemin’s cheeks mirror the same.

  
  


“I’ll text you when I’m done with my shift, bye Renjunnie!”

  
  


“ _ Renjunnie?! _ ” Donghyuck shrieks and Jaemin only laughs again, openly and loudly before skipping back to the line of the haunted house, eyes never leaving Renjun.

  
  


“Dude, did he scare you into falling in love with him? Is that what happened in there? I leave you alone for two seconds and you go tripping head over heels for Hottie McThottie over there?!-”

  
  


“Please, just shut up Hyuck,”

  
  
  


Sure enough, a text comes through at eight pm sharp.

  
  


**unknown**

hey! it’s jaemin~

  
  


Renjun is utterly, madly in love.

  
  
  


Renjun is a believer in second chances, and although it bites him in the ass rather than benefit him most of the time, there are exceptions.

  
  


He visits the haunted house a second time, and Jaemin is so excited to see him, he stacks it in front of the whole waiting line whilst running to throw his arms around him. He’ll never forget the complete mortification written over the younger’s face as he wrapped his arms around Renjun, warm with embarrassment.

 

He makes a bet with Donghyuck a second time, this time betting on when Jaemin will ask him to be his boyfriend, and Donghyuck is really Dumb Dumb when he says three months just to clown on Renjun because Jaemin, who has no idea of the affair, asks him during their weekly horror movie night the next day, just as Daniel Kaluuya stabs the deer head into Dean’s stomach.

 

He meets Jeno for the second time, and gives Bongsik (and her two other siblings) another chance but instead, they seem to adore him, as  Jaemin laugh sat Seol flicking her tail into Renjun’s mouth, Nal curling under his arm whilst Bongsik unfurls herself over his stomach. Jeno seethes in the background.

 

Jaemin slides his larger hand into Renjun’s smaller hand every day that they see each other and marvels at everything Renjun does, from his artwork to his singing to his grades to his still present fear of the paranormal.

 

Although humans are indeed the scariest creatures known to mankind, Renjun thinks Jaemin, his very own angel, is a bit of an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> renmin nation can i get a hoot?!
> 
> i had an idea involving renjun's very apparent fear of ghosts and scary things (even though he's a Big Boy, he still went to sleep in jaemin's room so...) and jaemin's belief that humans are the scariest creatures on earth, and hence - the baby was born.
> 
> i also wanted to try out the comic sans thingo,,,, i hate to tell this to you folks, but the darn thing WORKED. i wrote all of this in the span of three hours, all in one sitting, with ten minutes editing m a x. all with that curved font staring me in the face. this discovery irks me and delights me simultaneously.
> 
> as always, favourite line?
> 
> love, oaf - send me your thoughts on [twitterz](https://twitter.com/98mbins) \+ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/98mbins)


End file.
